OS Tour Del Terror
by JustBelieveP
Summary: Si quieres que una historia sea verdaderamente apasionada, lo mejor es estar en los hechos. Pero hay situaciones en las que es mejor no involucrarse.


**Es mi primer OS, y va dedicado a Metáforas para la Fantasía, quienes son seguidores de mi fic Santa Ana y me pidieron que escribiera un OS de terror en un día. Lo logré, y aquí está.**

**Las historias relatadas aquí del país de México y Argentina las encontré en el sabio Google. La de Colombia es un tour que puedes hacer por la Candelaria, el Hospital Central (el cual está abandonado), y el cementerio central, pero solo cubrí la primera parte para que no se alargara. **

**Beteado por Allie Flores Mertz de Metáforas para la Fantasía**

* * *

><p>Ser escritora implica estar en los zapatos de tu personaje. En mi caso, escribo sobre hechos paranormales que me han contado, ninguno lo he vivido, pero eso está por cambiar.<p>

Estando en mi gira por Latinoamérica escuche en cada país sobre sus leyendas, por ejemplo en México; allí me contaron sobre el autobús fantasma.

— Esta leyenda tiene su origen en una sinuosa carretera mexicana, donde existían quebradas y barrancos extremadamente peligrosos y era muy arriesgado realizar ese trayecto por la noche, especialmente con mal tiempo — relató una chica morena, con cabello espeso, negro y extremadamente largo. Nos encontrábamos en una cena en el hotel junto a unas fans, que ganaron un concurso hecho por la editorial.—Luego de un accidente donde no hubo sobrevivientes, las personas aseguran ver el autobús viajar en su ruta asignada — La chica sabía cómo meternos en la historia, su voz ronca y las tenues luces, daban el ambiente perfecto para una historia como esta.

— Dicen que si te subes al bus, al llegar a cierta parte, el conductor te pide que te bajes, si no lo haces, luego de cerradas las puertas no podrás hacerlo, el pasajero al bajarse es advertido de no ver el autobús por ningún motivo; si ignoras esta advertencia, veras que se trata del autobús fantasma y pasarás a ser parte de los pasajeros del bus que murieron aquel día.

— ¿Cómo sabes que eso ocurre? — preguntó un chico, que según recuerdo se llama Miguel.

— Solo lo sé — respondió con tono brusco.

— Bella — me llamó la chica rubia del grupo.

— ¿Cómo escribes tus historias? — de nuevo la famosa pregunta, y yo respondo lo mismo todo el tiempo.

—Son sueños.

— ¿Pero no te gustaría experimentar algo paranormal?

— Sería interesante, pero todo a su tiempo ¿no? —vi a la chica que nos contó la historia del autobús, su mirada intentaba traspasarme, sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas, y el negro de sus ojos parecían el pelaje de un oso.

— Y, ¿dónde viven? — con esa pregunta logré quitar la atención de la morena puesta en mí.

A las diez de la noche todos salimos del hotel, los chicos rumbo a sus casas y yo al aeropuerto.

— ¿Puedes conseguir transporte a esta hora? — le pregunté a la morena, ya que era la única que aún no se había ido

—Sí, en unos momentos pasa el bus que cubre mi ruta — me miró por unos largos segundos a los ojos y se giró bruscamente caminando rápidamente.

—Esa chica es extraña — comentó mi representante en cuanto subimos al auto.

—Sí, en el mundo te encuentras con diferentes tipos de personas.

.

.

.

Nuestra próxima parada era Argentina, se preguntarán: "¿Por qué de México a Argentina?" Pues, es sencillo, mi representante y la editorial fijaron fechas donde se cumpliera el aniversario de alguna leyenda de ese país o ciudad o simplemente por fechas que puso cada representante.

— ¿Alguien tiene una leyenda que quiera compartir conmigo? — me encontraba en el Centro de Convenciones La Rural en Buenos Aires, ya había tenido mi conversatorio, ahora estábamos en la ronda de preguntas; al hacerla muchos jóvenes y adultos levantaron la mano, mi representante le dio la palabra a un hombre de más o menos 25 años.

— Hola Bella — me saludó con entusiasmo — Mi nombre es Axel.

— Hola Axel, cuéntame la historia que que tienes en mente.

— Es una historia de la vida real — se escucharon exclamaciones en todo el salón.

— ¿Te ocurrió a ti? — pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sí, hace como dos meses fui al cementerio a visitar a mi papá, cuando él aún estaba con vida, podíamos pasar horas hablando, y ese día fue así — tomó aire —.Llegué a las cuatro de la tarde, hacía mucho frío ese día, así que llevé mi campera. Como dije antes, con mi padre las horas se pasaban volando, y esta vez también fue así; cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, vi mi reloj y marcaba las ocho en punto. Me levanté del suelo y sentí como la neblina se colaba por mi ropa. Me pareció raro que el celador no me avisara que ya era hora de irme, pero lo ignoré, me levanté y empecé a caminar. Me sabía el camino de memoria, así que no entiendo porque terminé en otro lado, vi que estaba perdido y me empecé a angustiar. Luego de caminar mucho me encontré con una mina, no muy joven, me dijo que conocía una salida, me llevó por un camino que no conocía hasta que llegamos a una pared, donde por supuesto no había ninguna puerta, a lo que yo le pregunté que por donde se suponía que podía salir si no había salida, y ella me respondió; así, y traspasó la pared de ladrillos.

— ¿Enserio? — mi tono de voz reflejaba lo emocionaba que estaba con esa historia.

— Sí, y luego que la mina esa se fue, agaché la cabeza y me puse a caminar de nuevo, y me dije que no volvería a confiar en una cara bonita — las personas en el salón rieron acabando con la tensión provocada por la historia.

Finalizado el evento me fui al hotel, mañana partiría a mi última parada del tour, y al parecer la parada más interesante.

.

.

.

— Hola Bella, bienvenida a Bogotá, Colombia — la representante de la editorial me recibió con un gran abrazo. Al salir vi que habían bastantes fans esperándome, firmé algunos autógrafos y me tomé unas cuantas fotos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — llegamos a las cuatro de la tarde a la capital colombiana, y según mi representante me tenían una sorpresa

— Vamos primero al hotel, cenarás y luego saldremos en un tour por la ciudad — respondió Alice, mi representante, con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar al hotel vimos que habían unos cuantos fans, con todos me tomé una foto y les autografié sus libros.

Eran las nueve cuando salimos del hotel. Al subirme a la camioneta vi que Alice aún tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— Me estas asustando con tu sonrisa — le dije fingiendo terror.

— Es solo que hoy hablé con Jasper, lo extraño.

— Lo sé, me lo recuerdas todos los días, además yo también extraño a los míos.

— Debe ser duro estar lejos de tu esposo y tu hijo durante un mes ¿no?

— Sí que lo es, pero en dos días los veré, y hasta dentro de un año vuelvo a salir, ¿okey?

— No te lo aseguro— respondió Alice con inocencia.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — vi las calles concurridas de la ciudad, íbamos por la calle 26, es una de las calles más largas, ya que atraviesa toda la ciudad, según me contaron.

— Vamos a… — Alice tomó unas hojas y empezó a leer — La plaza de Bolívar y de allí subimos a la plazoleta del Chorro de Quevedo.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

— Es una de las plazoletas más antiguas de la ciudad; allí se reúnen universitarios, hippies, y unas personas que llaman… — volvió a leer sus hojas — cuenteros. Antes que preguntes que son cuenteros te voy a responder: "Son personas que cuentan historias en espacios abiertos, en este caso, a universitarios y visitantes; una característica de ellos es que la mayoría del tiempo interactúan con los espectadores, según me contaron es un muy buen show".

— ¿Y los veremos? Será una gran idea para una historia.

— No lo creo, vamos a estar en el primer lugar un rato, luego caminaremos lentamente porque te irán contando la historia de ese lugar, seguramente al llegar al lugar ya estará vacía, es la idea para lo que quieren mostrarnos.

Llegamos a un lugar cercano a la plaza de Bolívar, según nos informaron, no dejan pasar autos por las calles que rodean la plaza, solo cuando se tratan de carros de diplomáticos y gente que trabaja en el gobierno hacen una excepción.

Al caminar, vimos como este lugar sigue conservando la arquitectura de anteriores décadas, como en las paredes de las casas aún tienen lápidas con una frase, o los nombres de quienes habitaron esa casa en esa época. Llegamos a la plaza de Bolívar, el guía turístico nos explicó que los edificios más grandes son: el Palacio de Justicia, que hace unos años fue tomado por un grupo al margen de la ley; y la estructura quedó dañada, solo quedó la fachada, por dentro todo es algo moderno. Frente a este edificio está la Casa de Nariño, al respaldo de este vive el presidente del país.

Al terminar de saber los datos sobre los edificios, empezamos a subir hacía el Chorro de Quevedo, pasamos frente a la casa donde estuvo Simón Bolívar, el libertador del país, vimos y nos contaron como las calles antes eran más bajas, por ejemplo: en esa casa ahora se ve una ventana a unos 10 centímetros del suelo, pero antes era un segundo piso, por allí este hombre salto y se partió una pierna, aun así siguió con su objetivo. Es extraño y a la vez genial ver cómo ha cambiado una simple calle en tantos años, pero aun así conserva su historia al pie de la letra.

Al llegar al Chorro de Quevedo, ya era media noche, había un grupo de más o menos 8 personas, pero habían tres que resaltaban sobre los demás.

— ¿Edward? — él giro y se lanzó a mis brazos.

— ¡Amor! — nos abrazamos por lo que parecieron segundos, cuando en realidad quería estar el resto de la noche en ellos

—Te he extrañado—murmuró sobre mi cabeza.

—Pero cómo…— pregunté en shock.

—Solo dijimos: "Extrañamos a Alice y Bella" y aquí estamos — terminó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y Anthony? — me asusté al no ver a mi hijo allí.

—Se quedó con mis padres, sabes que ellos aceptan cualquier excusa para poder estar con él.

Me alegraba tenerlo a mi lado, nunca nos habíamos separado por tanto tiempo, y este mes sin él había sido un infierno.

—Te extrañé — dije contra su pecho.

—Y yo a ti, pero vamos, ya casi vamos a empezar.

En el grupo también estaban Emmett, Rose y Jasper, y unos hombres con pintas raras, se presentaron como los médium, ellos nos acompañarían en el recorrido por los lugares más tenebrosos de la ciudad.

— Estaremos unas horas en La Candelaria…

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Emmett.

—Eso, es el barrio en el que estamos en este momento — respondió Pedro, uno de los médium —Ahora vamos — empezamos a caminar tras él.

— Dentro de esta iglesia se han presenciado hechos paranormales, Isabella — me llamó — Ven, quiero que sientas esto — me acerqué a donde él estaba, y me guió a la puerta de madera — Toma — me tendió una grabadora — Quiero que grabes, y que hagas unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? — ¿enserio quería que yo hiciera eso?, creo que el pánico lo reflejé en mi rostro ya que me calmó de inmediato — No te preocupes, no te va a hacer nada, es solo unas preguntas.

— ¿Pero qué le pregunto? — dije con voz chillona por el pánico.

— Puedes empezar preguntando si hay alguien allí, que te den una señal.

— ¿Hola? — pregunté en cuanto encendí la grabadora — ¿Hay alguien allí? — acerqué mi oído a la puerta y pude escuchar unos pasos — Un golpe para que te dejemos en paz, dos para que sigamos hablando — luego de eso dieron un fortísimo golpe en el lugar donde apoyaba mi rostro — ¡Mierda! — salté hacia atrás ya que el golpe fue bastante fuerte — ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — le pregunté a Pedro.

— Hiciste una pregunta y te respondieron —d ijo como si no fuera gran cosa, pero yo estaba muerta del miedo.

— Bella — me llamó Edward, lo miré y vi que estaba asustado.

— Voy a seguir con esto — le advertí.

— Bien, ¿quieres volver a preguntar? — Pedro seguía a mi lado.

— Sí, ¿pero qué le pregunto?

— ¿No deberíamos irnos? — dijo Rosalie — Ese "ente" — hizo unas comillas con sus manos — Ya te respondió que no quería nada.

— Ella tiene razón, pero recuerda — me detuvo Pedro del brazo en cuanto di un paso hacia la puerta — Siempre, recuérdalo bien, siempre, tienes que cerrar los portales que abras.

— ¿Eso no era solo con la ouija? — pregunto Edward

— No, con la pregunta que hiciste, y como ese espíritu te respondió, solo con eso abriste un portal, así que ciérralo.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago?

— Dile, algo como: "Está bien, no te ayudaré, quédate en tu lugar y no me sigas"

— Okey, lo diré como tú lo dijiste — tomé bastante aire y pegué de nuevo mi rostro a la puerta — Está bien, no te ayudaré, quédate en tu lugar y no me sigas, ¿comprendes? —la puerta recibió dos golpes esta vez.

— Bueno, esta vez parece estar de acuerdo contigo — comentó Emmett con sarcasmo a lo que Rosalie le respondió con un golpe en el brazo — ¿Qué?... es verdad.

—Sigamos — Pedro empezó a caminar, el piso de las calles es bastante rústico, es en piedra, las casas son bastante antiguas, las puertas de la calle son en madera vieja, y hay unas que tienen en el segundo piso esculturas hechas en cobre, aluminio, metal, y otro material cuyo nombre no sé, pero es escalofriante ver a dos niños, esculpidos en ese material, jugar a la pelota en el aire.

Llegamos a un restaurante con un nombre muy particular, "_La Bruja"_; allí nos recibió el dueño, pero quien nos contó la historia es nuestro guía, Pedro, ya que nosotros solo hablamos inglés.

— Cuando iban a restaurar la casa para convertirla en restaurante, encontraron una fosa común, lo curioso de esto es que los cuerpos estaban enterrado en parejas — nos dirigimos a la sala principal — Aquí no hay necesidad de llamarlos, ellos están aquí, pero son inofensivos, a no ser que tengas una energía pesada en tu cuerpo; las energías pesadas se presentan cuando has hecho algo malo en tu vida, o cuando estas lleno de rencores y malos pensamientos — nosotros miramos a Jasper, quien se puso incómodo en su puesto — ¿Qué ocurre?.

— Lo que pasa es que Jasper estuvo en la guerra.

— Entiendo. Muchacho, ¿quieres estar aquí o esperar a fuera? — Jasper me miró pidiéndome ayuda, sabía que el que un espíritu te moleste no es nada bueno.

— Alice, sería bueno que esperen afuera — ella también lo sabía, así que se despidieron y se fueron con Manuel, otro de los médium.

En ese lugar escuchamos: gritos, llantos, vimos cómo caía al suelo la loza que estaba en las mesas, las pinturas que estaban colgadas, y en un momento todas las velas se apagaron.

— Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos — comentó Pedro — Tu amigo estuvo mucho tiempo aquí adentro y no queremos que le pase nada, ¿no?

Decidimos no comentarle nada a Jasper y Alice, no quería que se sintieran presionados.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — preguntó Alice en cuanto estuvimos en la calle.

— Bien, pero es mejor seguir nuestro recorrido — le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguimos con el plan, y llegamos a un lugar donde era un "conjunto residencial": habían muchas casas. El lugar contaba con casas de un solo piso; en el centro del terreno había un pasillo sin techo donde estaban las escaleras y pasto, a los lados del lugar se encontraban las casas.

— Este es el lugar que más sustos ha provocado en el recorrido, y fuera de él. Hay personas que se arriesgan a entrar sin compañía, se exponen a seres bastantes fuertes y a una sanción por parte de la policía porque esto es propiedad privada.

— Bueno, al menos un comentario puede calmar un poco el ambiente — me susurró Edward al oído.

Al entrar, pudimos sentir como el ambiente estaba más pesado, tomé la mano de Edward dispuesta a no soltarlo nunca. Esta vez, Jasper y Alice volvieron a quedarse fuera, dijeron que querían hablar un rato y ponerse al tanto ya que habían estado separados mucho tiempo, pero todos sabemos que ambos temían que algo les sucediera por el pasado de Jasper.

Llegamos a la primera puerta a la derecha, al ver el interior de la casa supimos que algo malo había pasado allí: los objetos de vidrio estaban rotos y regados por el piso, las cortinas estaban rasgadas, y había un sofá casi hecho cenizas donde se distinguía la figura de dos cuerpos: al parecer por el tamaño eran de una mujer y un niño.

— Según autoridades, aquí vivía un hombre con su esposa e hijo. Un día el hombre llegó y los vio sentados viendo televisión, les preparó la cena y les hechó algo para dormirlos, al tenerlos inconscientes les regó gasolina y les prendió fuego. Luego de eso se puso como loco a romper todas las cosas y… — vimos cómo frente a nosotros pasó volando un plato que se estrelló contra una pared — Cuando alguien entra en la propiedad empiezan a volar objetos, ¿de dónde salen?... Nadie tiene esa respuesta, simplemente aparecen en un segundo — empezaron a volar objetos frente a nuestros ojos, todos terminaban estrellados contra las paredes y pisos, sin darnos cuenta un pocillo se estrelló contra mi codo.

— ¡Mierda! — grité y todos voltearon a mirarme.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Pedro. Me quité la chaqueta y vi que no me había cortado, solo tenía marcado el impacto.

—Sí, fue sólo el golpe.

— ¿Sólo el golpe? — preguntó Edward — Pudo haber sido peor, nos vamos ya de aquí.

— ¡Claro que no! — me solté de su agarre — No me voy a ir hasta que finalice el recorrido, ¿entendido?.

— Pero Bella…

— Pero nada, necesito vivir esto, necesito tener algo que escribir, y para poder escribir lo que quiero tengo que experimentarlo, ¿entiendes?

— Está bien, pero a la próxima que algo te pase, nos largamos de aquí, no quiero quedarme sin esposa.

— No seas exagerado — le di un beso en los labios — Vamos — salí de la casa y me uní a los otros hombres que habían salido cuando Edward comenzó con su show.

— Es la hora — dijo Fernando, uno de los 4 hombres que nos acompañaba. Se separaron y empezaron a instalar aparatos, cámaras de vídeo, cámaras fotográficas, micrófonos y una especie de computadora.

— Casi son las dos de la mañana, a esa hora hay bastante actividad aquí.

— ¿Piensan hacerlo con nosotros aquí? — pregunté con pánico.

— ¿No querías vivir esta experiencia? — preguntó Pedro con brusquedad.

— Sí, pero esto es diferente, ¿y si se sale de control?.

— No va a pasar eso, llevamos 10 años haciendo esto, sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

Edward y yo nos miramos con pánico, uno de los hombres hizo un círculo grande con sal y nos indicó que nos pusiéramos dentro de él.

—La sal nos protegerá, no vamos a invocar nada, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Desde ese momento no solté nunca la mano de Edward, la temperatura había bajado bastante, de nuestras bocas salía humo por el cambio de ella, mis manos empezaban a doler y mis dientes castañeaban.

Un reloj sonó indicando que eran las dos en punto: todos nos quedamos en silencio. Empezamos a escuchar gritos agudos: eran niños chillando de dolor, las puertas de las casas comenzaron a golpearse, el viento cada vez era más fuerte y frío.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — le pregunté a Pedro.

— Los gritos que escuchan son de niños que fueron masacrados en este lugar, no sabemos la razón, los padres veían como sus hijos morían lentamente a causa de los golpes.

— Imbéciles — murmuró Rosalie, para ella "maltrato" y "niños" no pueden ir en una misma oración.

— Sí, pero mejor no lo digas en voz alta — le recomendó Fernando.

Los chillidos de los niños eran incómodos de escuchar luego de saber su historia, y ahora se le sumaban las voces y llantos de dolor de adultos, los cuales supuse eran de sus padres. Empecé a ver figuras de personas a nuestro alrededor, vi como los niños eran golpeados, y los padres eran retenidos por, lo que supuse, eran policías.

— ¿Ven eso? — pregunté con dolor.

— No, ¿Qué? — preguntó Emmett.

—Eso, los niños siendo golpeados y los padres retenidos.

— Bella, yo no veo nada — respondió Emmett.

— Yo tampoco — respondieron Rosalie, Edward y los demás.

— Sabía que eras especial — dijo Pedro — En la iglesia, lo que está dentro de ella, nunca había respondido con un golpe, solo se dejaba sentir por medio de sus pasos, luego cuando le dijiste que no te siguiera, él te hizo caso.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó Edward con voz ahogada.

— Luego, en el restaurante se estaba poniendo feo, no por tu amigo, era otra cosa lo que los estaba provocando.

— ¿Por qué no por Jasper?.

—Tu amigo no estaba allí en ese momento, su energía fue oculta por otra más fuerte. No supe quién de ustedes lo provocó, hasta que entramos en la primera casa y fuiste golpeada.

— Pero ¿por qué yo? — mi voz salía sin ganas.

— No lo sé, tú eres quien debería saberlo, quizá al estar metida en esto por tanto tiempo, así fuera en segundo plano, te dio algún "don".

— Bella, nos vamos.

— Apoyo a Edward esta vez — dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndonos a todos.

— No se pueden ir en este momento — nos detuvo Pedro.

—Pero ¿por qué?.

— Como dije en la iglesia se ha abierto un portal, y se tiene que cerrar, este solo se cierra hasta las tres de la mañana.

— ¡¿Está loco?! — le gritó Edward — ¿Quiere que nos quedemos aquí una hora?.

— En realidad solo es media hora, y el loco sería usted si cruza esa línea de sal antes de las tres.

—Okey, los dos, deténganse, yo soy la que ve espíritus, y soy quien se ha dado cuenta que sus gritos han llamado la atención de uno de ellos — el pánico se estaba adueñando de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntaron todos en coro.

— Como les digo, hay dos allí — señalé a mi derecha — Son como militares, estaban reteniendo a unos padres, pero en cuanto ustedes empezaron a gritar voltearon a mirarnos y no nos han quitado la mirada de encima.

— ¿Pueden hacernos daño?.

— Rose, el señor dijo que mientras estuviéramos aquí no harían nada.

— No nos están viendo a todos — mi mirada estaba sobre esos dos hombres — me ven a mí, y, ¡mierda! — mi respiración se volvió más rápida.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?.

— ¡Vienen para acá! — los hombres empujaron a las mujeres que retenían y caminaron hacia el circulo. Al llegar donde yo estaba me miraron, me evaluaron y se empezaron a reír — ¿Qué les causa tanta risa? — les pregunté como si me fueran a responder, pero para mi sorpresa, respondieron.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó uno de ellos en español y le entendí perfectamente.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — les respondí en un español fluido.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? — preguntó Edward, pero yo tenía toda mi atención en los hombres.

— ¿Vienes a dañarnos el juego?

— Vamos James, él solo es el consentido del general, no es nadie importante —¿Cómo? ¿Él? ¿Entonces no me veían a mí?

— Saben que si lo soy, ¿y que se supone que están haciendo aquí? ¿y esos niños?.

— Son los que tienen el virus — respondió James como si no fuera gran cosa.

— Matarlos frente a sus padres no es la mejor solución, además, no creo que todos los niños de este inquilinato estén infectados.

— Es difícil de creer, pero lo es.

— Bueno, digamos que les creo, solo, no dejen evidencia ¿sí? — les advertí y me giré chocando contra Edward.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con miedo.

— Sí, ¿Qué ocurrió? — de repente todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos fue eliminado de mi mente.

—¿No lo recuerdas? — el pánico en la voz de Edward me puso en alerta, yo solo negué con la cabeza — Estabas hablando en un español bastante fluido, no te trabaste con la "r", lo que es muy común en nosotros.

— No recuerdo nada de eso.

— Además, parecía que estabas hablando con dos hombres — a mi mente empezaron a llegar bastantes imágenes, como si fuera un flash de una cámara, venían y se apagaban, en ellas veía esta construcción en mejor estado, yo estaba en un caballo y me había bajado en cuanto vi a dos hombres, me acerqué y hablé con ellos, pero al ser solo imágenes no podía saber de qué iba la conversación. Al pasar los segundos un fuerte dolor de cabeza me atacó, cerré los ojos con fuerza y grité.

— Bella — el grito de Edward fue lo último que escuché antes que todo se pusiera oscuro.

.

.

.

Mis ojos pesaban, pero quería abrirlos y saber dónde diablos me encontraba. Al lograrlo tuve que volver a cerrarlos, ya que una fuerte luz blanca lastimó mis pupilas.

— Ed…— trataba de llamar a Edward, quería tenerlo a mi lado en este momento —Edw…Edwa…

— Amor — esa era la voz que quería escuchar — Despertaste.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — mi garganta dolía y mi cuerpo parecía estar pegado, intenté moverme, el no tener control de mi cuerpo no era bonito.

— Tranquila amor — vi que apretaba un botón, seguramente para llamar a la enfermera — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Como la mierda, ¿qué me paso?

— Es una larga historia… — comenzó a divagar.

— Dame un resumen entonces

— Caíste inconsciente, tuvimos que esperar a que el maldito reloj marcaran las tres, apenas pudimos te llevamos a un hospital, tus signos estaban bastantes bajos y…

— Y…— lo animé a que siguiera.

— Bella, eso paso hace seis meses.

— ¿Cómo? — ¿Seis meses? ¿Qué mierda me había pasado?

— Al tener los signos tan bajos, no sé qué diablos te pasó después, pero entraste en coma, y hoy despertaste.

— ¡Anthony!. Edward, ¿dónde está mi hijo? — estaba entrando en pánico, pero maldita sea. ¡Estuve seis meses sin ver a mi esposo y a mi hijo!

— ¡Hey, hey, amor! — Edward trataba de calmarme — Tranquila, él está bien, mis padres viajaron con él dos días después del accidente, en este momento están en el hotel.

— Edward…

— Veo que la Bella durmiente ha despertado de su eterno sueño — entró un doctor bastante guapo, pero lo pasé por alto, lo único que quería era ver a mi hijo — Y por como pita el aparato veo que ya tu esposo te contó lo que te sucedió, así que, bienvenida de nuevo.

— Doctor — suspiré — Mire no tengo ganas de escuchar bienvenidas, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero ver a mi hijo, y al tenerlo en mis brazos, tomar a mi esposo y largarnos de este país, quiero estar en la tranquilidad de mi hogar.

— Y lo podrás hacer, en cuanto realicemos unos exámenes y veamos que estas en condiciones para viajar.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará eso? — me estaba impacientando y este doctor con su sonrisa burlona solo estaba provocando que mi paciencia se desbordara.

— Quizá un mes o más.

— Bueno, un mes no es mucho tiempo — le dije a Edward.

.

.

.

Y efectivamente, un mes pasa rápidamente cuando estas con tu familia y tus amigos. Todos se quedaron en Colombia acompañándome en mi recuperación. Ver a Anthony había sido algo bastante bueno, él me ayudaba en mis terapias y me decía que ambos estábamos volviendo a caminar luego de mucho tiempo, le pregunté porque decía eso, pero no me quiso responder, solo me decía "Te amo mami" y con eso me olvidaba de todo lo demás.

Así que aquí estoy, en mi habitación en Nueva York, escribiendo los agradecimientos para mi libro.

_Gracias a todos mis fans, sus historias me ayudaron a saber en qué me metía._

_Gracias a Pedro y su equipo en Colombia por darme una de las mejores y peores experiencias en mi vida._

_A mis amigos Rose, Emm, Al y Jas por acompañarme en esta locura._

_A mi esposo, por estar cuando cerré y volví a abrir los ojos._

_Y a los seres sobrenaturales por darme estupendas historias para escribir._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Merece un review? Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión. <strong>


End file.
